chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Heavy Weight
| next = }} A Heavy Weight is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the 43rd overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary A suicide note is delivered to a surprised Dawson and Lt. Severide digs deeper into Bloom's dark past. Elsewhere, Chief Boden learns shocking news, and with the help of Shay, Lt. Casey goes on the search for a life-changing item. Plot Boden addresses 51 with news of Jones' suicide and no one knows how to react - especially after a police officer delivers a note from Jones to Dawson. She reads it but keeps the contents private from everyone, including Shay and Casey. Jones' words affect her nonetheless and she later explodes at her teammates in the common room, livid that Jones' father drove her to suicide and remains unaccountable. Driven by her emotions, Dawson trucks a box of Jones' items to her father at Headquarters, anticipating a face-off - only to realize his guilt weighs heavy on his mind. Another heavy weight burdens Severide, who learns Bloom checked himself out of rehab. Jones' suicide motivates Severide to redouble his efforts to reach the man and he starts a collection for Bloom. The firehouse is reluctant to donate until Severide recounts Bloom's full story: as incident commander during a horrid fire, Bloom made the tough call of keeping members of his squad from re-entering the fire to save 11 of their fellow firefighters, all of whom perished inside. Severide coaxes Bloom back to 51 to give him the collection - and blindsides him by presenting two of the Denver firefighters from the incident. Bloom attempts to storm out, only to realize they want to apologize for how they handled the fallout from the fire. Bloom saved their lives. He tears up at this moment of forgiveness and so does the rest of 51. In a happier moment, Shay steps into a jewelry store to help Casey with a big decision - selecting an engagement ring. They both settle on the same design, but Casey needs Dawson's ring size. Shay assures him she's the woman for the job, and after a couple tries, manages to sneak an impromptu ring gauge around Dawson's finger while she naps on the couch. Chaplain Orlovsky arrives at the station to help with the mourning process, but Boden doubts the man's ability, accusing Orlovsky of botching the proceedings after Mills' father died. Orlovsky tries his best to foster discussion among the squad members, buoyed by the discovery of a 300 Club ring commemorating Jones' perfect bowling game. Mills suggests the squad honor Jones by bowling after their shift - but no one responds. This angers him and his harbored resentment jumps to the surface - he accuses Herrmann and others of mistreating Jones. Herrmann doesn't back down (he was the last to see her alive, after all) and a serious rift appears to divide the two. Boden remains on edge, too. He alerts Dawson that if she passes the firefighting test, she'll need to transfer out of 51 due to her relationship with Casey. The intensity from that and the ranges of emotion stemming from Jones' suicide culminate at the site of a major wreck, where Boden confronts a state trooper - who ends up arresting him for instructing the squad to block traffic! He's released after Herrmann finds a victim in a ditch (proving Boden was in the right all along), but that doesn't relax the chief one bit. All this talk about the brevity of life spurs him to reach out to Donna. He visits her at the school and fesses up to being scared to escalate their relationship - but she blows him off. Has Donna moved on? Later, she comes by the station to clarify things. Turns out, she's not seeing someone else... she's pregnant. And it's Boden's. Despite a lack of support from his teammates, Mills hits up the bowling alley anyway, only for Herrmann to join him, beers in hand. While they forgive each other and bowl in honor of their fallen firefighter, Dawson returns to the station and pins the note from Jones in her locker. It reads, "Don't let anything stand in your way." Category:Season 2 Category:Episode